


Put A Little Love On Me

by DaddyAlphaLouisBabyOmegaHarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: (I will add smut-related tags when things come up), Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Harry, Coup d'état, Eventual Smut, F/M, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Famous Niall Horan, Famous Zayn Malik, Fluff, Geographical Inaccuracies, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Non-Famous Harry, Omega Harry, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Political Inaccuracies, Prophecy, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Scientific Inaccuracies, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, The Tomlinson Family - Freeform, Top Louis Tomlinson, Werewolves, anatomical inaccuracies, corrupt government, famous ed sheeran, tyranny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyAlphaLouisBabyOmegaHarry/pseuds/DaddyAlphaLouisBabyOmegaHarry
Summary: Robin Twist, alpha of Pack Faune, passes away suddenly, leaving the Styles-Twist family and the pack in shock. Anne, too overcome with grief, leaves the pack's leadership to her and Robin's only heir, their son Harry. However, omegas cannot lead a pack alone. The Alpha Council holds a set of events, requiring every eligible alpha in the counties around Cheshire to attend. Harry must find a suitable alpha mate within a week's time, or he and his mother will be exiled from their pack, with a new alpha chosen.DaddyAlphaLouisBabyOmegaHarry 2021 (also on Wattpad @ puddlecattabby)(additional tags to be added at a later date)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Gemma Styles, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Put A Little Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii~ I'm Tabby Lawrence and this is my (sort of) new story Put A Little Love On Me. I've been writing for almost seven years now, but this is the first story I feel I have hope in completing. During quarantine restriction and having had plenty of spare time, I'd been writing this on a Google Doc for a while and have a decent amount to start a story with and have updates for a while. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> -
> 
> Things you should know before reading:
> 
> -For now, I don't have an update schedule, per se. I hope to have at least one chapter up per week, but who knows. Creativity takes time! 
> 
> -This story is written in first person POV, with switching POVs between characters. For the most part I hope to keep it to one POV per chapter, but no promises. (While I prefer to read in third person, as most people do, I cannot write/edit something into third person to save my ass. Sorry in advance.)
> 
> -I am beta-ing/editing this alone. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone, though if you notice any slight errors please point them out so I can fix them! (However, don't be a dick about it. Mmkay?)
> 
> -Sadly enough, I am an American, therefore, if I miss a Britishism (as I like to call them) like spelling colour as color for example, or use slang wrong, please forgive me. I don't have a britpicker. 
> 
> -This is 100% a work of fiction. I do not own any celebrity-based characters in this story, but I do own their given personalities, the plot of this work, etc. etc. Don't steal my shit, or I'll find you.
> 
> Important Character Things:
> 
> -all omegas can become pregnant, unless they are born or become infertile due to medical mishaps, aging, etc.
> 
> -female alphas can become pregnant but most don't.
> 
> -character ages are only roughly in proportion to canon.
> 
> -Omega*Omega, Alpha*Alpha, Beta*Omega and Beta*Alpha relationships are uncommon, but not illegal, though they do not have marriage rights or adoption/surrogacy/etc. rights.
> 
> Other Important Things:
> 
> -In this universe, while it is set in present day England, the U. K. government is very different, similar in ways to both an oligarchy and an autocracy. The Queen doesn't exist, nor does Parliament. Instead, the country is ran by The Alpha Council, a group of alphas led by one alpha, voted for within the council. For American readers, they're basically the president, for most other countries, they're basically the King/Prime Minister. The Council is not democratic, the Council chooses their own members with no help from their citizens. 
> 
> -Omegas, while having citizenship and the right to vote in non-Council elections, may not lead packs on their own, even while being the rightful heir. Betas and Alphas can lead packs with no restrictions. Omegas are required to have an Alpha consort to lead their pack legally.
> 
> -
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

_February first, nineteen ninety-four. My mortal enemy has been born. I know not their name nor their location, but the prophesied Omega has been born._

_A prophecy made by a wounded omega foretold that their descendant, an omega themselves, would overthrow the Alpha Council’s leader five hundred years from their time._

_“Five hundred years from today, February first fifteen hundred ninety-four, my descendant will be born. At twenty one years of age my omega descendant will find their true mate and gather a group of thirteen- themselves, their Alpha, their Beta and ten confidants of various secondary genders- five alphas, four betas, and four omegas. The Thirteen will collapse the corrupt Alpha Council and renew order in England, restoring the true ratio of power- all are created equal, no secondary gender is more worthy than another.”_

_The wounded omega was exiled and likely succumbed to their wounds once exposed to the elements. But the prophecy remained above the Council’s heads, always a lingering threat in the back of their minds._

_I know what I must do. If I am to stay alive and keep my power over England, that child must die._


End file.
